1. Field of The Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to a jaw model articulator, and more specifically to one that emulates a straight bite and cross bite, and further identifies condyle joint strain.
2. Description of Related Art
Dental articulators control the relative motion of upper and lower jaw models to emulate the relationship between the actual mandible and maxilla that the models represent. To properly set up an articulator, various means have been devised to locate the actual position of the condyle joints. This information is then used in determining the rotational axis about which the mandible pivots (until the teeth come together). Existing articulators and associated apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,161,504; 2,701,915; 2,713,721; 2,968,868; 2,982,025; 3,035,348; 3,206,852; 3,409,986; 3,478,431; and 4,668,189 all of which are specifically incorporated by reference herein.
Current articulators fail miserably in accurately locating the condyles. Typical devices use sophisticated brackets with adjustable pointers that clamp to a patient's lower jaw. The action of the pointer as the patient's mouth opens and closes is observed and used as a basis for locating the condyles. The typical articulator is then set up accordingly. Wax bite impressions used to confirm the setting often blatantly demonstrate the inadequacy of such devices.
Out of frustration other articulators have emerged that operate based on the over-simplified assumption that all condyles are located the same specific distance from the ear canal. Such an assumption makes for a very "user friendly" articulator. Accordingly, some articulators use "locators" that are simply inserted in the patient's ears. Although easy to use, they are not accurate.
A further shortcoming of existing articulators is that they disregard the disruptive effect that intermeshing teeth can have on an otherwise natural path of the lower jaw. Clenching teeth can strain one or both condyles. Current articulators fail to identify such strain which further frustrates dentists as their patients complain of joint pain or a hideous "popping" or "clicking" sound while chewing.